Anyone Can Cook
by Meg Rider
Summary: Hello! And welcome to the 5th season of the reality show, Anyone Can Cook. Each week, Disney characters compete in cooking challenges to be the last cook standing and get their own cooking show. Who will win? Belle: the daughter of a celebrity chef? Tiana: the underdog? Alfredo Linguini: the long shot? Aurora: the favorite? Or one of the other 20 contestants? Tune in to find out!


**MEET THE CONTESTANTS:**

**Aladdin:**  
From: Agrabah, Texas  
Cuisine Specialty: Tex-Mex and Mexican

**Alfredo Linguini:**  
From: Italy  
Cuisine Specialty: Italian

**Anna:**  
From: Arendelle  
Cuisine Specialty: Vegetarian

**Aurora:**  
From: Italy  
Cuisine Specialty: Gourmet

**Belle:**  
From: France  
Cuisine Specialty: French

**Cinderella:**  
From: Canton, Georgia  
Cuisine Specialty: Southern Comfort

**Eric:**  
From: Mediterranean  
Cuisine Specialty: Seafood

**Jasmine:**  
From: Agrabah, Texas  
Cuisine Specialty: Spicy

**Jim Hawkins:**  
From: Montressor, New England  
Cuisine Specialty: American and BBQ

**Naveen:**  
From: Maldonia, Spain  
Cuisine Specialty: Spanish

**Peter Pan:**  
From: Charlotte, North Carolina  
Cuisine Specialty: BBQ

**Phillip:**  
From: Italy  
Cuisine Specialty: Italian

**Pocahontas:**  
From: Jamestown, Virginia  
Cuisine Specialty: Vegan

**Quasimodo:**  
From: France  
Cuisine Specialty: French

**Rapunzel:**  
From: Corona, Germany  
Cuisine Specialty: German and Dessert

**Li Shang:**  
From: China  
Cuisine Specialty: Chinese

**Snow White:**  
From: Germany  
Cuisine Specialty: Dessert

**Tiana:**  
From: New Orleans, Louisiana  
Cuisine Specialty: Cajun/Creole

**Wasabi:**  
From: San Fransokyo  
Cuisine Specialty: Japanese and Sushi

**Wendy Darling:**  
From: Nashville, Tennessee  
Cuisine Specialty: Southern Comfort

* * *

**MEET THE JUDGES:**

**Auguste Gusteau:**  
Founder of _Anyone Can Cook_  
Restaurant: Gustaeu's in Paris, France

**Cass Hamada:**  
Host of _Anyone Can Cook_  
Restaurant: Lucky Cat Café in San Fransokyo

**Kronk:**  
Restaurant: Mudka's Meat Hut in California

**Chef Louis:**  
Restaurant: Chef Louis' in Paris, France

**John Silver:**  
Restaurant: The Galley in New England

* * *

Rapunzel folded the introduction pamphlet and dropped it on her bed. Across the room from her, her roommate, Wendy, was lying on her bed, listening to her iPod through her headphones. She was rocking her foot to the beat of the music and would occasionally sing out loud.

Rapunzel had originally been nervous about having a roommate, especially one from America. As an only child, Rapunzel had never shared a room before and her mother had been quick to warn her about all the dangers in America and all the crazy girls who live there. Wendy wasn't dangerous or crazy, as far as Rapunzel could tell. She was from Nashville and had the friendliest personality and cutest accent.

The other contestants, however, Rapunzel didn't know. One of the other girls from America, though, was not very nice. Her name was Jasmine. She was very competitive and had no interest in making new friends. Rapunzel had the unfortunate displeasure of sitting next to Jasmine on the shuttle from the airport to the campus where the dorms and filming take place. Rapunzel learned quickly not to speak to Jasmine unless Jasmine instigates the conversation. The girl from Italy- Aurora- was much the same way. She wasn't outright rude like Jasmine, but she came across as quite stuck-up.

"Hey!" Wendy shouted.

Rapunzel pointed at her ears to signal that Wendy was shouting over her music. Wendy giggled and took off the headphones.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shout atcha," Wendy said. "I was thinkin' of headin' down to the kitchen for a late night snack; ya wanna join me?"

"Sure. That sounds really great, actually."

Not bothering to change out of their pajamas, the girls put on their slippers and headed down the hall to the elevator. Wendy hit the button and the doors open.

"Are ya nervous about our first challenge tomorrow night?" Wendy asked as the elevator began its descent down to the basement where the large community kitchen was.

"Very." Rapunzel twisted a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "I wish I knew what the first challenge was so I could be better prepared."

Wendy shook her head. "I'm not nervous about the cookin'; I'm nervous about bein' on TV."

The doors slid open and the girls stepped out into the dimly lit kitchen. They immediately saw they weren't the only ones who came down for a late night snack. Sitting at the table was another American girl, Tiana. Standing at the island making a sandwich was Belle, the daughter of a celebrity chef in France.

"Hey, ya'll!" Wendy greeted.

Belle and Tiana said hello to the girls.

"We were just talkin' about our first challenge tomorrow night," Wendy told Belle and Tiana. She flung open a cabinet and rifled through it until she found a bag of microwave popcorn. "I've never been on TV before."

"It's nothing," Belle told her as she spread mayo over her bread. "Once you start cooking, you'll forget all about the cameras." Belle would know; before her mother passed away a couple months ago, Belle would often guest star on her cooking show.

"I've never cooked for anyone other than my mother before," Rapunzel confessed.

The other girls looked genuinely surprised.

"You're kidding!" Wendy said.

"No."

"My daddy owns a diner back in Nashville," Wendy said.

"And I work at two diners in N'awlins," Tiana said.

Rapunzel bit her lip. "I'm afraid I won't be as good as the rest of you and I'll be eliminated the first night."

"Aw, don't be scared, sugar," Wendy told her. "You're gonna be great out there."

"I hope so. Mother says if I don't win I have to give up on cooking as a career."

"Win or lose, don't give up," Belle said. "If you love to cook, you gotta keep at it."

"I can't disobey my mother. I'm lucky she even let me do this."

"You don't have to go back home, ya know." Wendy pulled the bag of popcorn out of the microwave and shook it. "Even if you don't win, you can just stay here and go to college here. You don't even need any money; that's what student loans are for."

"I don't think I could."

Wendy shrugged as she poured the popcorn into a large bowl. "You might change your mind."

"Maybe."

Tiana waved her hand dismissively. "Let's not worry about that now. None of _us_ are gettin' eliminated any time soon, so let's just enjoy bein' here."

Belle pointed at Tiana with her sandwich. "Tiana's right. Being accepted to do something like this is a big deal and a once in a lifetime opportunity. We should be having fun and not worrying about if this is our last week here."

"Hear! Hear!" Wendy called out, raising her bowl of popcorn as if she was toasting with it.

Rapunzel smiled at her new friends. "I guess you're right."

* * *

_**I want to start by saying: everything has already been planned out. I know exactly what dishes each contestant will make every week, who will be eliminated and when and what the final outcome will be. However, I'd still like to hear who all of you are rooting for and what you think about each elimination. I've never written a reality show type story before, so this will be fun. Make sure you follow this story so you can tune in for each "episode". Thank you in advance for the reviews and follows. :)**_


End file.
